


Inside or outside

by DeadInStyle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is a demon, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, crowley don t fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInStyle/pseuds/DeadInStyle
Summary: When the war arrive Aziraphale and Gabriel fight in the side of Lucifer, the end of the story eveybody know...the fall..the hellBut if Crowley never became a demon, still a Angel trying to stop demonic activities on earth , according to Aziraphale and Gabriel the angel need a lessonLook the notes





	Inside or outside

Is another morning in the library in Soho, Crowley is a angel so don t need to sleep but many years on earth made him lazy.  
Last night he sabotaged another another demonic activitie in the small club where two demons tried to seduce mans to put his hell marks in that bodys, pput the marks all night long...wow, he need to admit this demons are so hot  
Crowley shook his head and focused in the mission of this morning... Try stand up of the bed and go make a dammint cofee

His attention was taken away when a sound of laughts and break glass echoed in the first floor.  
-For God love, I don t open the library, In don t locked the door last night?

He jump of the bed putting the first clothes in his front a White t shirt and a white jeans complety tight in his hip  
\- Mental notes. Buy another jeans

He go down the stairs two steps for two steps just to found two demons drinking his wine , talking and laughting one in his sofá another sitting on his work table.

The demons dont look to his presence, continuing talk and making jokes

-Excuse me- Crowley said in alert – I dont open yet

Sorry Darling – we just going out of a party and thing to make a visit to a friend- Aziraphale said with a diabolical smile putting the wine down – A friend who like to make problems , a friend who like to disturb the others, a friend who need a lesson to learn how dangerous IS DISTURB A FUCKING DEMON  
Gabriel just continue drinking the wine sometimes stopping to smile for Crowley  
But for you don t think I am a cruel demon I will give you a choice-Aziraphale said walking around a scared Crowley  
You can choose inside or outside – one I take you and Gabriel watchs the other Gabriel takes you nad I watch- He said licking the neck of Crowley and spending the hands for Crowleys butt

-Whats the bad choose- asked Crowley tring to don t start cry  
-You need to discover with no tips – Gabriel said walking in Crowley and aziraphale Direction

The demons looking with hungry make Crowleys head become confused..For god they are so hot

Tick tack tick tack – the time is running Darling

I..I..choose ...choose nothing, I DON T GONNA PLAY YOUR DEMONS GAMES  
Why angels are so idiots- said Gabriel- you choose the bad choice  
Well Darling, is better you pray for help, because you are in trouble

************************

The next thing Crowley remember is hit the floor complety naked with two demons lokking licking his own lips with the vision of a angel embarrased but excited.  
With a demonic miracle they put the rest of the clothes off with a smile when Gabriel put Crowley on your kness and with no time to Crowley adjust the intrusion he starts fuck his mouth with violence  
Tears drop for Crowleys face, just whishing that this hell end

Aziraphale watch this scene sitting on the sofá and touching his own dick, probably having fun with Crowley suffering

Not much time later Gabriel came with a scream cumming in all Crowleys face

Crowley don t have time to relax because next time Aziraphale turned Crowley hitting his back on floor in the process and staying in the midlle of Crowleys legs

Now Darling is better you relax to make this process easy for you and me- Aziraphale eyes burn in luxury seeing this angel needing be broke  
Wait ,I don t correctly prepared- Crowley scream in panic  
Darling…I don’t care -Aziraphale said slipping inside Crowley with one hit  
Crowley fell his body burn in pain while try to hold something, but when find nothing he start to scratch the wood floor desesperately.  
FUCK YOU ARE SO TIGHT- Aziraphale screams starting to move- I regret to don’t come behind you earlier  
Every hit make Aziraphale near to come ,moaning louder with crowley crying and screaming louder  
With a louder scream aziraphale came inside a scaried and crying angel  
Gabriel scream and came again sitting in the sofá watching the scene

-I need to admit you are a fucking slut and I like it- Aziraphale said in Crowley s ear  
With a miracle Aziraphale and Gabriel clotches come back when they get out the libray  
-Hey, I will come back, but this time i gonna come alone- said Aziraphale with a smile- Next time just you and me my Darling.

The door closed, became locked again

In the floor a angel stared the roof with tears in the eyes  
He don t know why but he would like the day when that demon come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> English not is my maternal language so sometimes I write wrong the verbs, Sorry for the mistakes
> 
> Again sorry for my mistakes I don t write so long time


End file.
